1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game machine comprising a game board and a projection mechanism formed so as to display images for a game by projecting projection light from the rear surface of the game board.
2. Related Art
As one type of a pachinko machine (game machine), JP-UM-A-7-24381 discloses a pachinko machine (pachinko machine board) which can project images for a game on a light transmitting optical image display part of a front panel (game board) by using a projector of a rear projection type (rear projection system). In this case, the projector includes components such as a liquid crystal display element and a light source and a projection lens is disposed between the projector and the game board. In this pachinko machine board, the projector firstly allows light emitted from the light source to pass through the liquid crystal display element and thus modulates the light to an optical image (projection light) and output the optical image. Then, the projection lens enlarges the projection light projected by the projector to project the enlarged projection light on the light transmitting optical image display part of the game board. Thus, an image for a game is displayed on the light transmitting optical image display part. In this case, the projection lens is operated so that the position or the area of the light transmitting optical image display part (that is, an area on which the image for a game is displayed) in the game board can be freely changed. Accordingly, the image for a game can be displayed over all the game board.
However, the rear projection type pachinko machine board has some problems as described below. That is, in the pachinko machine board, in order to visually recognize from a front surface the image for a game projected on the rear surface, all of the game board is formed of a light transmitting resin. A plurality of nails need to be fixed to the front surface of the game board. In this case, these nails are driven in from the front surface side of the game board by, for instance, a nailing machine. However, since the light transmitting resin is weak in withstanding impacts, there is a problem that the game board may be possibly broken due to the impact exerted upon driving the nails. Further, since the driven nails cannot be held with an adequate retaining force by the light transmitting resin, there is also a problem that the driven nails may become loose or slip due to an impact upon collision of game balls during a game or upon adjusting the nails. In this case, a method may be proposed that holes are formed on the game board and the nails are inserted into the holes and fixed thereto by, for example, an adhesive material. Even by using this fixing method, for instance, when a strong impact is exerted upon the nails, for example when adjusting the nails, the game board may be possibly still broken. Further, on the surface of the game board, various kinds of accessories (parts for a game) need to be fixed. In this case, these accessories are fixed by screwing (fastening), for instance, fixing screws to the game board. However, since the light transmitting resin is low in flexibility, when the fixing screws are tightly fastened, the game board may be possibly broken due to the fastening operation. Further, since the thus screwed fixing screws cannot be held with an adequate retaining force by the light transmitting resin, the fixed accessories (screwed fixing screws) may become loose due to an impact upon collision of game balls during a game. Therefore, means for preventing the breakage of the game board resulting from the impact exerted when driving the nails or adjusting the nails, and the fastening operation of the fixing screws is preferably provided. Further, means capable of preventing the loosening or slipping of the driven nails and the loosening of the fixed accessories is preferably provided.
The present invention is proposed by taking these problems into consideration. It is one object of the present invention to provide a game machine in which while a projected image for a game can be visually recognized, the breakage of a game board resulting from an impact exerted through nails and a fastening operation of fixing screws can be prevented. It is another object of the present invention to provide a game machine capable of preventing the loosening or slipping of nails and the loosening of fixed accessories due to an impact.